Satsu No Orochi
by Major Raikov
Summary: The terifying amalgamation of Akuma and Rugal wreaks havoc on the earth, and only a handful of warriors can stop the new incarnation of pure evil! (CvS 2 - This story is totally original, and uses elements from the plots of Street Fighter, KOF etc.)
1. Prologue

The figure stood up, enveloped in flames. He turned to the heroes.  
  
"I am Rukuma, the ultimate fighter! You cannot stop me!" Menacingly, he stood, his spiky white hair tied above his head. His white moustache contrasted greatly from the burning fury in his eyes and the indecipherable character on his vast chest glowed with white fire. The crude mesh of suit and gi looked amazing to his onlookers as the new power surged through his muscles.  
  
Ryu rested Ken's head on the slate. The ground he stood on was sloped, but supported the damaged body of rival well enough. Ken had won the tournament from Ryu, whose mind had been on other things. Ken knew that Ryu's mind wasn't in the fight, but the reason had escaped him. Sadly, it was Ken that was victimized by the great power which had pulled Ryu's attention from the final.  
  
Standing in his ready stance, he turned to Kyo. The Kusanagi warrior had fought well in the tournament, but it was not victory that he sought. He had hunted Rugal to the ends of the earth. It should've been obvious to him that he would be here, amongst the strongest fighters in the world. But he was not quick enough to stop the merging of the Orochi rage and the Satsu no Hadou, something that Ryu had feared also.  
  
"We shouldn't of been so blind, Kusanagi," said Ryu, turning his gaze back to the grinning demon in front of him.  
  
"You are of course right, Ryu," said Kyo, pushing flames onto his fingertips, ready for the battle, "we should've remained true to our goals, not be consumed by our own ego's."  
  
Ryu smiled. "Let us fight side by side now," he said, power generating in his fists.  
  
Kyo smiled also. "Yes, lets."  
  
Rukuma laughed, shaking the roof. "Are you that eager to die?"  
  
The smiles faded on the jaded faces of the warriors.  
  
"Ready?" called Kyo to his unlikely companion.  
  
"As I'll ever be..." he replied.  
  
The battle began and the crowd below witnessed a great explosion.  
  
* * * 


	2. Chapter 1 Dan and Joe

Chapter 1 – Dan and Joe  
  
Osaka, Japan...  
  
"It is not known at this time what has happened to the warriors who encountered the mysterious fighter on top of the pagoda behind me, but we are assured by officials that no bodies have been discovered at present. Our hearts go out to the families of the warriors who were involved in the terrifying explosion. We can only hope that the people involved were not harmed. In related news, the title of 'Fighter of the Millennium' was bestowed upon Joe Higashi, who fought and defeated his long time rival and sparring partner Dan Hibiki in a rematch. The money raised by the charity match was donated to the Masters Foundation, one of the beneficiaries behind the recent tournament..."  
  
Joe walked out of his dressing room, meeting Dan in the wide hallway. The smile on Dan's face assured Joe that there was no bitterness in him.  
  
"How're you feeling?" he said, swinging his sweat bag onto his shoulder.  
  
Dan laughed. "Don't think you're so bad because you beat me! This is a one off! Just wait until the next millennium!"  
  
Joe smiled and sat down on a nearby bench. "Hey man, it was a close one; you've almost mastered that Sakazaki thing."  
  
He watched as Dan's face filled with red rage.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? MY MOVES ARE ORIGINAL! I AM THE STRONGEST FIGHTER IN THE WORLD! I LET YOU WIN! I..."  
  
Joe laughed raucously. He couldn't help himself. Any mention of the Sakazaki's had always set Dan of on a rant. And it never got old for Joe, he always found it hilarious. In many ways, he pitied the fact that Dan really didn't realise why he did these things. But that was Dan...  
  
"Chill, Dan," said Joe placing his hands on his partner's shoulders, "I was just messing with you. But when your style is the way...well, the way it is, people will draw comparisons with the Sakazaki style."  
  
"But..." Joe cut Dan of immediately.  
  
"I know, I know, 'Saikyo style is original, it's my own move,' blah, blah, blah!" said Joe, no spite in his voice, "just remember that sometimes people are only making a joke. I know it's your own move, and your own style, just learn to calm it down a bit, ok?"  
  
Dan smiled, calm now. "You are right my friend. I knew you were joking, but whenever some random idiot makes a comment like that..."  
  
"You get into more trouble than its worth," said Joe, comforting him slightly, "you must conserve you strength. One day you will face 'him', and you will need all your strength." A tear fell from Dan's face, but was swiftly removed. "You are right again, my friend," he said putting his hand out, "good fight today. Let's hope the next tournament will be a tag one again."  
  
Joe accepted the handshake. "I'm counting on it, bud. Speaking of Bud, I really feel like a beer, you up for it?"  
  
Dan laughed for what seemed like the first time in years. "Always."  
  
* * * Another place...  
  
No matter how hard he tried, he could not destroy the seal. He had been pounding the stone wall for three days straight now. The rage that was building in his muscles was the only strength he felt he left, but he did not tire, for he could not. The rage grew until he stopped.  
  
"This is useless," he said to himself, "why did we come here first?"  
  
"Trust me," he said in another voice, one not so harsh, but still as sinister, "with the Orochi on our side we will not be stopped."  
  
He shook his head. "My Satsu no Hadou would prove to be a much more powerful ally. Once we have it mastered, this seal of the Kusanagi's will be no problem, and the Orochi will bow to us."  
  
The other side seemed to anger. "But this one...Ryu...how do you plan on turning him? It seems the seal he has on his mind is stronger than any seal wrought by humankind."  
  
"Kyo seems no different. He has the power to unleash the Orochi with a word, but I don't see his being broken in any way," retorted the first side. "There is another way to unleash the Hadou on unwitting victims."  
  
"Tell me..."  
  
"There is a man known only as Bison..."  
  
* * * "Sir, Killer Bee is in position," said an inconspicuous man dressed in standard tourist clothing. Although he didn't fit into the crowd, it was this that made people uninterested in his desperate 'attempt' to impress the locals around him.  
  
"Very good, Birdie," said a voice through his communicator. It was an authoritative voice, one only the greatest terrorists in the world ever have the honour of hearing. Birdie on the other hand was merely a fall guy. He didn't realise his master was using him, and was never confident of his safe return to base.  
  
"This is Birdie, over and out," he said replacing the dummy cellular phone in his pocket. He wandered over to a seat next to the little bar at the forefront of the pub. Ordering a beer he turned to survey his surroundings. The pub was filled mostly with fight fans. There were people from all over the world, each wearing respective merchandise for their favourite fighters. Birdie was trying his best to look American. He wore a red base- ball jacket with a white star on its back, a pair of stonewash jeans and a red baseball cap. His pathetic Mohawk was spread about his head, giving the illusion of a full head of hair. But the man wasn't here to see the sites. He was here to perform a mission, one that his master considered to be 'of the utmost importance'.  
  
Suddenly, Birdie felt a strong hand fall upon his shoulder.  
  
"Terry," shouted a lively voice. "I thought you had gone to see Andy already!"  
  
Birdie turned his head. A Japanese kick-boxer stood smiling at him. Grunting through his nose, the smile on Joe's face quickly dissipated.  
  
Joe laughed nervously. "Sorry man, I thought you were someone else..."  
  
Birdie eyed him as the fighter returned to his seat in the corner. It was now that Birdie realised a very important detail.  
  
* * * "In position, sir, awaiting signal."  
  
She stood on the roof of the building, gazing through the glass into the room below. In her mind, she could see her target: the man in the karate uniform. She could see him in the room. He was his usual self. And he was going to leave the bar in her care, whether he liked it or not.  
  
But for now, she had to wait. There was another operative in the room, and she had to wait for his signal. She could see him as well, drinking near the bar. He had to make a phone call soon. She knew this. She had to wait.  
  
* * *  
  
He reached into the jacket and removed the cellular phone. He placed it to his ear, eyeing the crowd with suspicion, though none of them cared for what he was doing. Then he spoke.  
  
"Go, now..."  
  
Around him, he believed there was a silence. Blanking out the noise of the crowd around him, he listened and waited. Seconds turned to minutes as he anticipated the attack on the target. He finished his drink and removed the cap from his head. This was it, this was the signal.  
  
A crash, glass hurtled onto the ground under the rain of seven beautiful women, all dressed in black uniforms. And in the middle, their leader: the Shadaloo operative known as 'Killer Bee'. She was here to do her mission for the master. And she could see her target, the man in the karate uniform.  
  
The crowd screamed, running about the place, ducking for cover, like sheep without a dog to control them. Only a select few stayed to see what was going to happen, most of them, fighters.  
  
Killer Bee searched the crowd that remained. Then she saw him, standing near a Japanese kick-boxer. Seeing her attention drawn to him, he assumed his offensive stance, ready for anything.  
  
"We are here in the name of Shadaloo," she said aloud, not moving her gaze from her target. "Nobody will be harmed, but you must come with us, conscious or not." She pointed at Dan. He was being singled out. What scared him the most was that he didn't know why.  
  
"Dan," started Joe.  
  
"Not without a fight!" interrupted Dan loudly. "Bring it on."  
  
Killer Bee didn't flinch, but was ready for anything. Her companions surveyed the area, watching the fighters that remained, most ready to fight at the blink of an eye. But it was a young girl who made the first, unexpected move.  
  
"Mr. Hibiki! Don't follow Shadaloo!"  
  
A young schoolgirl dashed over the crowd, knocking over two of those in black uniforms, her white headband streaming behind her in the dim light of the pub. Birdie stood up quickly, amazed at the girl's style and spirit. What happened next shocked him to the core.  
  
As she approached Killer Bee, she readied herself for a barrage of attacks. The Shadaloo operative's reaction was brutal. Without tearing her sight from Dan, she smashed her fist into the face of the teenager, knocking her of her feet. Crashing to ground, both Dan and Birdoe stared in horror, Joe and the other fighters angering with each second. The Shadaloo agents, however, showed no emotion.  
  
"SAKURA!"  
  
Dan jumped forward with rage, his tensed leg outwards towards Killer Bee. At this the other fighters joined the fray. Joe rushed onward, taking on an operative with ginger hair, while Birdie rushed forward to retrieve the unconscious body of Sakura, running from the bar.  
  
Fighters from every corner of the planet united to fight the agents. From Korea, Kim Kaphwan, the international Tae Kwon Do champion attacked, along with his companions, Chang and Choi. Takuma Sakazaki, using a similar style to Dan, helped him in his fight, while a man called Adon aided Joe in his fight against the deadly agents. Others came, but most were defeated. Even the most proficient were defeated by the superior Shadaloo fighters. The fight was long and bloody, and it ended abruptly.  
  
The dust cleared, the defeated lay on the ground, and the agents were gone. Joe looked around.  
  
"Dan...?" 


	3. Chapter 2 The Man From South Town

Chapter 2 – The Man from South Town  
  
The island of Gokuento...  
  
"What does Bison want with these fighters?" he said to himself, yet to another.  
  
"He is harnessing a power very similar to my Satsu no Hadou," replied his other voice, "his devices will speed up the process. He may be a madman, but he has his uses."  
  
The other voice grunted.  
  
"It will be a waste of time," came the reply, "the Orochi are stirring. We must act now."  
  
"Patience," said the other, "Bison is doing our work for us."  
  
* * * Metro city...  
  
The helicopter buzzed over the building, causing the curtains beyond the broken window to fold and ripple into the eyes of the Mad Gear thugs that had taken it over. Blindly, they fired their guns into the abyss outside the window, hoping to strike a fuel line. Suddenly, several smoke grenades flew into the window, blinding the attackers further. Like the grenades that preceded him, a special police officer entered the building via the window. Bent on clearing the name of his old friend Cody, Guy rushed at the armed criminals.  
  
His attacks were brutal, smashing their faces with his long kicks and rapid punches. Weapons or not, they did not stand a chance against the might of the Bushinryu master.  
  
Leaving his wounded opponents for the S.W.A.T. team, he carried on up some stairs, leading to a room his private reconnaissance had guided him to. He was searching for a criminal, well known in South Town, Japan. A man named Geese Howard.  
  
Bursting through the metallic door at the top of the staircase, he found himself in the lair of the criminal mastermind and his associates, the leaders of the Mad Gear syndicate, all with their train of armed thugs. But Geese was not alone either. He had with him the notorious psychopath and part-time bodyguard, Ryuji Yamazaki, at his side. And, as usual, he was packing a hefty blade at his side.  
  
As Guy entered, the criminals' attention was suddenly drawn to him.  
  
"The games up Geese," he said with all of his might, "we will not allow your drugs to pollute the streets of Metro City any longer."  
  
Geese smirked. "But why?" He began to move towards Guy with confidence. "Your streets are already polluted with scum. I am only providing them with what they want."  
  
Yamazaki smirked as the Mad Gear thugs laughed around him, weapons poised towards him. As they did so, Geese raised his hand.  
  
"Gentleman, we will not dishonour our visitor by using such weapons on him," he said, his eyes piercing Guy, "instead, he will face me."  
  
The thugs gasped.  
  
"Are you sure, sir?" whispered Yamazaki, no fear for his master. He just wanted to assure Geese that he was still on his side. The reaction from his boss, however, pleased him greatly.  
  
"Actually, I'm not," he said, stroking his chin, "how long has it been since you've had such a good fight, Ryuji?"  
  
Yamazaki licked his lips, smiling. "Too long."  
  
Geese smiled again. "Then I leave him to you."  
  
Guy became angered. He feared neither, but wished to face Geese. He knew he was responsible for Cody's wrongful incarceration, and desperately sought revenge for him. But it was not this day.  
  
"Very well," said Guy, assuming his attack guise once more, "bring it on!"  
  
Yamazaki rushed at guy, throwing his fists violently at his opponent. Guy spun into the air, crushing the head of the psycho with a sharp back kick. Landing behind him, he pressed his elbow into his back followed by a powerful back-fist and swift sweep-kick, sending shockwaves through Yamazaki and knocking him to the ground.  
  
Angered, Yamazaki jumped to his feet and dived forwards towards the ninja, pressing his fingers into his face. This knocked Guy down as the mad-man pushed his body across the floor headfirst. The Bushinryu master was close to blacking out as Yamazaki proceeded to pound on Guy's face and body with his hands and feet. He wouldn't last long like this.  
  
Geese clapped. "Good show, Ryuji," he said, walking over to Guy's battered body, "finish him off."  
  
Yamazaki smiled an evil smile. "With plea..."  
  
He was cut off by the sudden crash of a window nearby. This was Guy's chance. Jumping up, he dashed forward to meet his companion, who was standing in the clearing dust.  
  
"What took you so long?" he said, his energy replenished.  
  
His partner grunted. Guy was used to this from his new partner. He'd only known him a short time, but Guy was able to accept people easily, especially those with good hearts.  
  
"You could've waited until you started fighting."  
  
Guy laughed. "Come on, there is plenty left for all!"  
  
As the dust cleared, Geese saw who had entered the building through the window.  
  
"Bogard!?" he shouted. "Kill them! Both of them!"  
  
Dodging about the gunfire, Guy and Andy easily took out the thugs and henchman surrounding the crime lord, but they weren't quick enough to make the arrest. It was pointless to follow them. All they had for evidence was several kilos of imported heroin, but even this evidence was not enough. In South Town, they needed much more. In South Town, they needed only violence. The police were powerless, and most were in Geese's pocket, so they had to wait until he returned to America. This, however, was unlikely. Andy had another plan in his mind.  
  
As the police cleared the building, taking the Mad Gear thugs away to prison and the like, Guy watched the sea breathing, listening to the waves crashing beyond his sight. It astounded him. No matter how strong he became, he would always pale in the wake of Mother Nature. As he became lost in his own thoughts, Andy approached him, brandishing two strong cups of coffee.  
  
"Sorry about today," he said, holding out the cup out to his partner, "I didn't know Yamazaki would be there. He's a dangerous guy."  
  
Guy received the cup. "It's ok," he said, taking a sip, "I knew you'd turn up."  
  
Andy laughed, something Guy hadn't heard Andy do much. "I'm glad you had confidence in me. It's a pity Master Tung didn't have the same confidence in me."  
  
Guy placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm sure he had his reasons for picking your brother. He knows we all have our own potential. He probably wants you to reach yours by yourself."  
  
Behind them, a man on a motorcycle pulled into the side-walk. Guy peered over his shoulder at the rider. Removing his helmet, he dismounted and approached the two warriors. He was a man in his mid-twenties with unkempt ginger hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Can we help you?" said Andy.  
  
"Andy Bogard?" he said, looking a little nervous.  
  
"That's me," he replied.  
  
"That must make you Guy, the Bushinryu champion."  
  
Guy nodded, intrigued.  
  
"I am Ryo Sakazaki, and I need your help..."  
  
* * *  
  
Mr Howard,  
  
The Mad Gear syndicate would like to express their sincerest apologies. We no longer wish to do business with you, and will not partake in any more crimes involving the dealing of illegal narcotics. Sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
Rolento Schuberg  
  
* * *  
  
"Those spineless bastards!" cursed Geese, crushing the letter on his hand.  
  
Yamazaki carried on smoking his cigarette, flicking ash idly into a glass plate. "Don't worry, boss, they always come crawling back."  
  
Geese grinned. "Not this time," he chuckled, "this will be the last time." He picked up his cellular phone. "Get me M. Bison..." 


	4. Chapter 3 A Chance Encounter

Chapter 3 – A Chance Encounter  
  
He plucked at the strings in harmonic rhythm with his band-mates. His bass strings hummed along with the sound of the strong percussion and the electric guitar. The music was as vital to his well-being as the blood flowing through his veins. But this was definitely the last song he was playing tonight. The music was a part of him, but he was tiring and the adrenaline was soothing in his head.  
  
Then, he began to sing. He howled the words of the song, the crowd screaming his name aloud. The woman flashed and jumped with every word, the men moshing in some corners of the bar. They were all having a great time, and many were as tired as Iori, but they wouldn't stop until he did.  
  
Iori wailed further, the guitar reaching its crescendo as the drums free- styled bringing the show to an end at long last, after three encores. He threw he plectrum into the audience, and wandered down to the bar. Ordering a beer, he collapsed into a stool. It wasn't long before the admirers appeared.  
  
"Oh my God, that was the best show ever!"  
  
"When are you coming back Iori?"  
  
"Will you sign...here?"  
  
He would be the first to admit that he loved this lifestyle. Sure, he and his band were no Guns n Roses just yet, but he was comfortable gigging around. It was by far his favourite past-time, and he could make a bit of money on the side. But something was nagging at him, a dangerous thought that had polluted his brain for about a week now. I shouldn't care, he thought to himself, but were the hell is Kyo?  
  
It was there, a splinter in his thoughts. He had witnessed it, the explosion near the tournament, the confusion that followed, and the disappearance of the top three fighters in the world. Iori had fought, but, as always, was drawn away by his own curse. And now he was trying to live his life away from the fight, but something was telling his that the fight would come back to him, very soon.  
  
* * *  
  
Zangief had been waiting all night to talk to him, but he didn't have the courage. After all, what if he was wrong? It wasn't his main priority at the moment, but it certainly would make a good side-project. He watched him sipping his bottle elegantly, the girls crowding around him. The singer seemed to shrug off their attention, paying no particular interest to anything or anyone in the room.  
  
He couldn't wait any longer, he walked over to Iori. Standing above the musician by a clear foot, he waited for his attention to be drawn towards the pro-wrestler. The girls cleared, intimidated by the mass of the Russian. Iori didn't care for the girls, but was intrigued by their disappearance. His eyes met the hard eyes of the wrestler.  
  
"You like it in Russia?" said Zangief, as gruff as ever.  
  
Iori smiled. "Its ok," he replied, sipping his beer, "whats it to you?"  
  
Zangief snorted. This was the reaction he both expected and hoped for.  
  
"A fighter like you does not deserve to be here. You are shamed by your occupation!"  
  
Iori was confused. He looked into the stern face of the native.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"We in Russia don't need your filthy drugs, Shadaloo scum!"  
  
Iori spurted his beer out, laughing uncontrollably. "Shadaloo? I have nothing to do with Shadaloo!" He took another sip of beer.  
  
Without warning, Zangief punched the bottle from Iori's lips, sending it crashing across the bar.  
  
"It is not wise to lie to the Red Cyclone!" said Zangief with pride.  
  
Iori stood from his seat, standing toe to toe with the famous wrestler. "Listen, punk, I don't want any trouble. Leave me alone, or I'll be forced to break you!"  
  
Zangief smiled and nodded to the barman, whose full attention was now on the two. Looking away, he pressed a red button beneath the bar. A whirring sound came from above. Iori looked to the heavens.  
  
Slowly, a cage sunk towards the ground, as the dancers move in its wake. Iori gulped.  
  
"I hope you words carry merit, boy!"  
  
* * *  
  
"In the blue corner is the challenger. From Japan, a rock sensation hot on his way to stardom and an adept fighter in his own right, IOOOOOORRRRIIIII YAAAAGGGGAMIIIII!!!!"  
  
The crowd cheered, and Iori put his hands into the air, basking in the awe.  
  
"In the red corner, a brutal wrestler who practises wrestling bears on the cold, barren planes of Siberia. Russia's own world wrestling champion, the Red Cyclone himself, ZANGIEEEFFFFF!!!!"  
  
The crowd cheered louder. After all, Zangief was a national champion in Russia. Iori should've expected that his semi-rock star status wouldn't overcome the popularity of Zangief. The announcer eyed the competitors.  
  
"Are you ready?" Iori nodded. "Are you ready?" Zangief moved his finger across his neck, keeping his eyes on Iori the whole time. "Fight!"  
  
It began instantly. Zangief ran forward, his arms wide open, hoping to grasp Iori were he stood. Seeing this, the crimson-haired warrior crouched, knocking the wrestler over with a nasty sweep kick. Hitting the ground like a sack of stone, Zangief stood up as quickly as possible, searching for Iori with his eyes. He couldn't find him quick enough. Iori lets rip with a powerful three punch combo, finishing by thrashing the back of Zangief's skull, sending him crashing towards the canvas once more.  
  
The crowd cheered and Iori basked in the praise. Suddenly, he felt a giant hand crushing his skull. Pressing it, the pressure built in Iori's head, causing him to groan. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't pull Zangief's mammoth hand of off his brain. Zangief finished the assault by swinging Iori into the ground.  
  
The rocker jumped to his feet and sped towards his opponent, grabbing his chest with rage. Zangief was powerless as Iori pumped strange, purple energy into him and exploded it. The attack felt like a barrage of hits, but Zangief was not finished. It was coming to a head. Both fighters new it. Seeing the rage in each others' eyes, they attempted their ultimate attack.  
  
Swooping in, Iori let loose his infamous Maiden Masher technique. Zangief could feel it. Both were loosing energy, but he was taking Iori with him. As Iori finished, Zangief felt the rage burst and pulled of his classic Super Atomic Buster, a technique famous not just in Russia, but all over the world. The power-bomb led into a spinning piledriver and then into another as Iori placed his last bit of energy into bringing Zangief down.  
  
They both collapsed to their knees when they reached the ring. Breathless, Iori spoke.  
  
"I promise you, I am not with Shadaloo," he said over the din of the crowd.  
  
Zangief put out his hand. "Good fight, my friend, I believe that your words are earnest. Come, let us drink some vodka together."  
  
Iori smiled and shook the Russians hand. "I'd like that."  
  
* * *  
  
They sat at the bar way into the early hours, talking about fighting experiences, tournaments, wins, losses, all the things that fighters liked to discuss. But somebody had to spoil it.  
  
"Where is he?" came an angry voice from behind Iori. He turned to see a familiar face behind him.  
  
"Shingo..."  
  
"What have you done with him? Don't try and tell me you weren't involved!"  
  
Zangief stood up. "Is there a problem friend?"  
  
Shingo snorted. "Keep your nose out big guy, this has nothing to do with you!"  
  
Zangief's face reddened. "Why, you..."  
  
Iori turned back to him. "Calm down, Zan," he said, returning his gaze to Shingo, who was dressed in his usual 'I want to be Kyo' get up. "This is my problem."  
  
Zangief returned to his seat, eyeing Shingo with care.  
  
Shingo cut straight to the chase. "Where is Kyo?"  
  
Iori looked to the ground. "I don't know. I really don't know." 


	5. Chapter 4 A Washed up Fighter

Chapter 4 – A Washed up Fighter  
  
Gokuento...  
  
They sat, pondering, the rain pouring upon their body. The lightning cracked in the air as they watched the waves crash into the sea. Thinking was hard when two people shared the same mind. Conflict was rife in their thoughts. But they knew their task.  
  
However, they were not alone. From high above, on the mountain, a lone figure watched them. Dressed in a swaying trench coat and a suspicious trilby hat, he observed the monster called Rukuma. He was Q. And he watched. That was his purpose.  
  
Rukuma smiled. They could feel the presence of the cold being, the meshing of living material and cold iron. They could feel him in their brain. And they would destroy him soon enough, but their humour kept him alive for the time being.  
  
* * *  
  
"Burn knuckle!"  
  
Terry crashed into his master, who counterattacked with a lethal back-chop. Regaining his strength, the American ran again into the man who had taught him to fight since he was a pup. Master Tung never pulled any punches during his sparring bouts with the young warrior. He knew it was pointless anyway. Terry was a master in his own rights. That's why he was chosen to face Geese Howard, and not his younger, more egotistical brother, Andy.  
  
The tiny China man was not a bad warrior himself, and was fighting fit for a man of seventy-seven. But his training with Terry had become vigorous. Neither could afford now to be lazy at this crucial time, and Tung himself knew that he was not long for the earth. That is why he brought him to Brazil, to train amongst the trees and the heat, the most extreme conditions. Were he could battle with beasts as well as the elements. But they also discovered something they did not expect. A friend.  
  
He rolled in between the two of them, his green flesh illuminated by the heavy sun. His face, that normally carried joy, was filled with anguish.  
  
Terry stopped fighting. "What is it Blanka?" He had to be named something, so Terry took it upon himself to name the supposed native.  
  
"Blanka...find...someone...follow!" He dashed back into the trees, signalling Terry to follow him. The American dashed after him.  
  
Blanka was fast, and Terry struggled to keep up. Running through the trees was tough, and maybe he was lucky that Blanka was always willing to 'train' him in this way. But Terry saw no fun in Blanka's face. For the first time, he was filled with the utmost sincerity.  
  
They appeared on a beach. Blanka was standing above something, a man, clothed in a red karate uniform, not much older than Terry. He was alive but unconscious.  
  
"Jesus!" said Terry, aloud, "its Ken Masters!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Well done Ken!"  
  
Ryu stood up and placed his hand out, his attention still diverted. Ken grunted at his friend.  
  
"Don't give that, you threw the fight!"  
  
Ryu looked up towards the pagoda. He could feel something powerful nearby. Ken couldn't feel it, but he had seen Ryu like this before.  
  
"Its Akuma isn't it?" said Ken, looking towards the ground, afraid of the answer.  
  
"He is near," replied Ryu, "but there is another with him. He also possesses great power. They are merging. I have to stop them before its too late."  
  
Ryu dashed out of the ring. Disgruntled, Ken followed him.  
  
* * *  
  
"RYU!"  
  
Ken sat bolt upright, sweating a river. His chest tightened, he could feel his wounds. Suddenly, he was no longer alone in the wooden shack. A young woman entered, carrying a glass of water.  
  
"Mr. Masters, you're awake," she said, offering the glass, "please drink this, you've been asleep for days."  
  
"Were is Ryu?"  
  
The girl still held the water out. "I'm afraid I have no idea who you're talking about, sir. Please drink, you need to recover your strength."  
  
Ken's mind raced. "Akuma...what....Ryu...?"  
  
"Please drink."  
  
Halting his mind, Ken discovered his mouth was dry as a desert. Snatching the glass, he gulped the water down in one. It was now, when he had calmed, did he decide to take in his surroundings. The walls were brown, made out of wood from what he could tell, and the window let in bright sunlight from outside. He was warm; this place definitely wasn't Japan.  
  
"Thank you, miss...?"  
  
The woman smiled. "Eliza."  
  
"Eliza," he said softly, "were am I?"  
  
Eliza was shocked. She was in a foreign place, but she at least knew were she was. "Wow, did you bump your head or something? I mean, you're definitely not from around here, are you Mr. Masters?"  
  
"Call me Ken, and tell me were I am!"  
  
Eliza gulped. This news would be difficult for him. "We are in small village near Recife, Brazil."  
  
Kens eyes opened. "Brazil!" he shouted, "how the hell did I get here?"  
  
"We were hoping you could tell us after we found you on the beach," said a voice by the door. Ken turned to see a face that he had seen many times before. A face that one day he hoped he would meet in battle. The face of Terry Bogard. "But you were out cold, so we brought you here."  
  
"Terry?" said Ken, astonished.  
  
"The one and only," replied Terry, "what are you doing here, friend?"  
  
"I...I don't know."  
  
Terry scratched his head. "You were pretty beaten up when we found you. Did you get into a scrap or something?"  
  
Ken laughed, but he was not happy. "I suppose you could say that..."  
  
* * *  
  
The rain thundered onto the roof, as the lighting crackled behind the murderous figure, illuminating his dominant shape. He looked towards Ryu and Ken.  
  
"So you have come."  
  
Ryu took a step forward. "Why are you here, Akuma? Our business is over."  
  
Akuma roared with laughter. "Do not flatter yourself boy, I am here to see somebody whose power surpasses even yours. And, unlike you, this man is willing to use his powers."  
  
Ken stepped next to Ryu. "You're all talk, you murdering scum!"  
  
Akuma growled. "Keep quite boy, or I shall be arranging your funeral!"  
  
"Stay back Ken!"  
  
Ken angered further. "Am I not allowed to take revenge for our master as well?"  
  
Ryu turned to his friend, and placed his had on his shoulder. "This has always been between me and him. You must trust me."  
  
Pushing Ryu's hand away, Ken retorted, "don't give me that! I'll finish this myself!"  
  
Running past his friend, he took Akuma in his sights.  
  
"KEN!"  
  
* * *  
  
"And you can't remember anything after that?"  
  
Ken shook his head. "Not a thing. It feels like I've been in a coma or something."  
  
Eliza stood forward. "You're lucky you weren't, what with all the poisonous snakes around. You could've been finished in minutes."  
  
"Who do I have to thank for saving me, anyway?" 


	6. Chapter 5 Wheels in Motion

Chapter 5 – Wheels in Motion  
  
The Kyokugen Dojo, South Town...  
  
Ryo stood above the wreckage of his home and school. The glorious scrolls that once adorned the walls of the beautiful dojo were strewn about the place. Glass jutted out of the carpets and paint smeared the floor and walls. The characters were indecipherable, but Ryo could read the crude messages nonetheless. Whatever it was meant to say, it was an insult to the Sakazaki family and the Kyokugen style of karate. But this was not what Ryo feared. He feared for the fate of his father and younger sister, who were nowhere to be found.  
  
Andy came up from behind him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Do you know who did this?" he asked softly.  
  
Ryo laughed briefly. "It can only be one man," he said, "Mr. Big."  
  
Andy had heard the name before. "Mr. Big? One of Geese's subordinates, and crime-lord of lower South Town?"  
  
Ryo smirked again. "A title he wishes had actual meaning, but the same man."  
  
"Do you think Geese had anything to do with this?"  
  
Ryo shook his head. "No," he said, "Geese had respect for this dojo. My father may not agree with the mans methods, but there is still honour between them."  
  
Andy was confused. "So Mr Big has done this of his own accord?"  
  
Ryo nodded. "It would certainly seem that way. He has been pestering us for nearly a month about the sacred Kyokugen scrolls. It looks like he finally got tired of us saying no."  
  
"Any idea why he would kidnap your family?"  
  
He shook his head. "That is what puzzles me the most. I do not know what he hopes to gain from this situation."  
  
"Do you know were he is, Mr. Big I mean?"  
  
"No, but I know someone who might."  
  
* * *  
  
Guy watched the clouds soar above him. A feeling came from long before; he remembered the days he spent under the tutelage of his master, Zeku, were he mastered the Bushin-Ryu style, and then returning to achieve the title of Bushin-Ryu master. He had spent many long, happy years in Japan. But it was terrible tidings that had brought him back to the sacred land.  
  
He thought about Cody, alone in his cell, waiting to leave. But how could he? Thought Guy. He remembered why Cody was in prison, how Geese framed him, claiming he was responsible for the drug trafficking in Metro City. He was ridiculed, while Geese was named a city-wide hero. Two birds with one stone. But Guy would free him, clear his name, and destroy Geese.  
  
It was as he pondered this, did he here a motorcycle pulling up behind him. Stopping merely a yard behind him, he turned to see the rider. Removing his helmet, Guy saw a face he thought he knew.  
  
"Dan? Dan Hibiki?" he said, surprised.  
  
The rider laughed. Guy could see clearly now from his size, that he was not actually Dan, but more so, someone who shared his likeness.  
  
"'Fraid not friend," he said, putting out his hand, "names Robert Garcia. And you?"  
  
Guy accepted the handshake. "Guy."  
  
Robert smiled. "Guy...the Bushin master?"  
  
"The very same."  
  
"What brings you here?"  
  
"The same thing that has brought me back to Japan," said a voice from the nearby doorway, "you have arrived just in time, my old friend." Ryo stood upon the threshold.  
  
"Ryo!"  
  
* * *  
  
A secret place...  
  
"Yes, Mr. Howard, it will be a pleasure working with you. Goodbye."  
  
The screen went blank, before revealing his emblem: the skull with the wings. Bison spun around on his chair to greet his three most honoured associates: Balrog, a boxer fired from the sport for killing one of his opponents in the ring. It is not known whether the tragedy was an accident or not. Vega, a man of noble-blood from Spain, who developed a taste for murder after destroying his father. And Sagat, the shamed Emperor of Muay Thai who was defeated just months before by the vagabond fighter, Ryu, destroying the kick-boxer's reputation. All of them revelled in violence, making each of them worthy to serve Bison.  
  
"There is something I need done in Metro City," he started. He turned towards Vega. "I need you to lead a group of Dolls and take over the Mad Gear gang. They have been troubling our associate, Geese Howard. Go now, Vega. Do not fail me."  
  
Vega bowed. "I live to serve, I will not fail." Putting on his mask, he turned on his heel and left the room.  
  
"Balrog."  
  
"Yes sir?" replied the mountain of muscle.  
  
"I want you to check on Q. He hasn't reported for nearly a day now. Take a small team and see what he is up to. From the nature of his reports, the fighter their will remain dormant if he is not disturbed. Go, now."  
  
Balrog nodded and left the room.  
  
Sagat looked at his master with his one eye. "What about me, sir?"  
  
Bison smiled and turned to his screen. "I need you here Sagat. I'm sure you wouldn't mind a re-match with Ryu?"  
  
Sagat became angered at hearing the name, but agreed that he greatly desired to meet Ryu in combat once more. "More than anything, sir!"  
  
Bison laughed demonically. He pressed a button on his chair. "Red One, prepare our guest..."  
  
Sagat smirked with anticipation. "Finally!"  
  
* * *  
  
Robert and Guy boarded the plane silently. It was not until they sat did Robert decide to break the silence.  
  
"They'll be ok," he said, "she's a good girl, she won't let Ryo down. Besides, Mr. Big is a pussycat."  
  
Guy smiled. "Yeah," he said, "and with Andy by his side, nobody will stop them!"  
  
"You and him close?"  
  
"More than you would think. We've only been in business together for a short time, but the man has a pure heart. He fights for what he believes in, and that has to be admired in a warrior. Some fight only for vengeance, or for the pure thrill of the fight, but Andy fights for the good of the world. And for that, I commend him."  
  
Robert sat back. "Then it's all good!" he said, opening a bag of peanuts. "Tell me about this Cody."  
  
* * *  
  
Gokuento...  
  
Balrog found the head of Q intact, its video file still functional. He was surprised at the condition Q was in. The agent wasn't beyond repair, but there were too many parts to pick up. It would be cheaper to create a whole new Q, he thought. Picking up the head, he entered the plane, and called back the patrolling guards. Silently, the plane left the island.  
  
Not so silent was the appearance of another plane. Not so high-tech, but still packing heavy weaponry. Landing on the beach, the commander of the vehicle left down the rampart, meeting the host of the island head on.  
  
Rukuma was large, but it was the chi of the monster that the ambassador feared. He was, however, the first to speak.  
  
"Greetings," he said, taking a low, Japanese bow, "I am Urien. On behalf of the Illuminati, and of our leader Gill, I present to you a generous proposition..." 


	7. Chapter 6 Playtime

Chapter 6 - Playtime  
  
Osaka, Japan...  
  
"Is she going to be okay, doc?"  
  
Birdie stood watching the doctor sift through the paper on his clipboard, nervously awaiting the answer. The doctor looked up, glaring through his thick glasses. He smiled.  
  
"She's going to be just fine," he said, "she'll be out in just a couple of seconds. She just has to make sure she gets plenty of rest."  
  
Birdie smiled. "That's good."  
  
The doctor coughed lightly as if to get Birdie's attention. "If you do not mind me asking, where are the girls parents?"  
  
Birdie shook his head. "I don't know, they weren't around during the attack. I saw her lying on the floor, and brought her here. I think she is alone."  
  
"I see," said the doctor rubbing his chin.  
  
"What are you going to do about her?"  
  
"We shall ask her," replied the doctor. "It is her choice whether she wants the police to make a full investigation into the incident or not."  
  
Birdie nodded. "I'm just going to stick around, say hello, y'know?"  
  
The doctor nodded and walked down the hallway. Birdie took a seat near a wall. He hated hospitals, the surgical smell, and the bright, white colours. It made him feel weak. The hospital was for the sick, and he did not intend to be part of that collective. Finally, the doctor emerged, Sakura nearby, looking lively as ever. She had a white plaster on he left cheek. The doctor pointed towards Birdie and she rushed over to greet him. Birdie smiled.  
  
"Hi," she said, Birdie standing to bow. She looked up into his bright eyes.  
  
"Hello," said Birdie, "how are you feeling?"  
  
Sakura punched the air. "I've had much worse," she said, smiling, "but still, thanks for getting me out of there."  
  
Birdie sat. "Where are you parents?"  
  
Sakura hesitated to reply. "They are...away...on business, I mean."  
  
"Hmmm..." Birdie did not wholly believe her answer, but gave her the benefit of the doubt for the minute. "Want me to walk you home?"  
  
Sakura smiled at Birdie. It'd been a long time since Birdie had felt such emotion about a person. She was full of life, and he yearned to protect youth, but his latest dealings hadn't given him the opportunity to do so. He had become stronger in the body, but weaker in his mind, living a life of evil. Finally, he thought he'd found a way to repent for his past sins.  
  
"Let's go," said Sakura, making her way towards the hospital door.  
  
He quickly stood, and followed he into the street.  
  
* * *  
  
Gokuento...  
  
"I do not join fools who do not know how to wield true power," said Rukuma, his eyes piercing his guest.  
  
Urien tried to remain confident. "The Illuminati can offer you many things. We want to create the ultimate paradise on Earth, and we want you to consider helping us."  
  
Rukuma formulated a plan in his mind. "Take me to your leader. Take me to Gill."  
  
Urien smiled. "With pleasure."  
  
And within seconds, Rukuma, Urien, and the soldiers of the Illuminati were airborne, on their way to an unknown destination.  
  
* * *  
  
They walked down the dark street together, looking into the darkness in front of them. It was night time now, and all around was close to pitch black. Birdie wondered why the street lamps were off, as Sakura skipped gaily next to him, uncaring.  
  
"Things are too quiet," said Birdie, noticing that they were the only two people in the street.  
  
Sakura laughed out loud. "C'mon," she said, "there is nothing to worry about Mr. Birdie."  
  
He could smell it. He knew danger lurked ahead of them and behind them. It was just a matter of protecting Sakura at all costs. They continued walking, as he watched all angles.  
  
"Relax Mr. Birdie," Sakura said, smiling, "I'm almost home. You really don't have to worry."  
  
Birdie smiled. "I don't want to scare you, but we are being followed."  
  
The smile left Sakura's face, making way for a pale complexion. "How can you tell?"  
  
Then she appeared from around the corner wearing a red cape emblazoned with the Shadaloo symbol. Birdie knew her face, those cold blue eyes, and the scar on her cheek. She was Killer Bee, Bison's most trusted soldier.  
  
"Assemble!" she shouted.  
  
Suddenly, they appeared. The girls in the black uniforms surrounded Birdie and his diminutive companion. There was no escape.  
  
"Agent Shadow!" said Killer Bee. This was met by two of the faceless soldiers making way for a tall man with bright blonde hair. His faced looked like it could be kindly, but was covered with a shadow that was misplaced. He looked grim and his colourless eyes pierced Birdie.  
  
"Designated Target, Sakura, found. Initiating capture process, defeat threat!" Birdie knew this was him, and so he readied himself to fight. Sakura felt a tear drip from her eye as she readied herself to help Birdie.  
  
Birdie smiled again, and glanced at her. "Sorry little lady, but this isn't your fight."  
  
Sakura looked at him, struggling to keep her tears back. "But, you saved me. I have to help you."  
  
He shook his head. "No, Sakura," he said, placing his hand on her head, "you are a fighter at heart, but you cannot become involved in this. You must live away from this danger, and from Shadaloo."  
  
She fell to her knees, and cried uncontrollably. Birdie had no tears to shed, but felt the same sadness.  
  
"I... I want to help..."  
  
The agents looked on, emotionless, the man readying himself for the duel.  
  
"Stay back Sakura, this is my fight."  
  
He held back his own emotion and stepped towards Agent Shadow, his fist at the ready. The women made more space for the two as the fight began. Sakura remained away from Killer Bee, but not too close to the battle. She looked on in fear as Birdie the first blow.  
  
Dashing at the warrior, Birdie smashed his head into his opponents. This had no effect on the warrior. Instead it caused Birdie to fall back in agony. It was as if Agent Shadow was composed of metal. Birdie tried again, this time throwing his massive chains around the neck of the monster. Shadow grabbed the chains, coiling them around his extended arm, before pulling Birdie towards him. As he did so, he jumped into the air.  
  
"Somersault!" he shout, unleashing powerful energy from his feet, pulling Birdie into the air with him and causing him to crash back to earth, his chains following afterwards.  
  
"NO!" Sakura cried out as Birdie lay on the ground, loosing consciousness.  
  
He reached out for Sakura. "Run...RUN!"  
  
She shook her head violently, her tears spraying all around. "I...can't leave you...behind..."  
  
"Run..." He drifted into darkness. He was out cold.  
  
She stood up and wiped her eyes. Turning on her heel, she dashed towards Killer Bee. Jumping into the air, she smacked her with a mighty kick to the face. Killer Bee retaliated with a punch to the stomach, and flying kick. But Sakura wasn't going down as easily this time. She had to get away from them, she had to escape from Shadaloo.  
  
They continued to brawl, when a jeep suddenly pulled into the street and sped towards the crowd. An American man with tall blonde hair, much like Agent Shadow's, jumped from the jeep and hurtled into the crowd. He was followed by a young Chinese, female warrior wearing a blue, oriental styled tracksuit. After them came two others, a man wearing a red bandana, built like a brick wall. A similarly built man followed, sporting a black cap and sunglasses. Sakura saw them and the panic on Killer Bee's face. She had seen these people before.  
  
The American hurled towards Agent Shadow and fought him, using similar techniques to him. Agent shadow seemed to be taken of guard by his new opponent and lost his balance among the fray that had started. The Chinese woman spun on her hands, kicking all who approached while the other two men hurled the Shadaloo agents like baseballs. Killer Bee used this opportunity to grab Sakura and head into the darkness. Both were tired, but Sakura had not the same strength as Killer Bee, and, within seconds, they were gone, followed by twelve of the women. Six were left behind, as well as Agent Shadow.  
  
He knelt on one knee in front of the blonde American. The shadow waned, but it still held him. The agents had been rounded and apprehended, while Birdie was being treated by the Chinese woman. Agent Shadow looked up at his opponent. The American spoke.  
  
"Charlie," he said, dismissing the name of Agent Shadow, "what did he do to you?"  
  
"System failing, mission complete, commencing shutdown," said Charlie, who was struggling to break away from the shadow. After a few seconds of pain, he was free.  
  
"Charlie?"  
  
He looked up at the face of his old companion. "Guile...you won't believe the story I have to tell you..."  
* * *  
  
An undisclosed location...  
  
Rukuma entered the throne room and saw the leader of the Illuminati in all his splendour, surrounded by armed guards. Gill rose to meet the monster.  
  
"At least we meet, my friend," he said, smiling, "I have long wished to meet with you."  
  
Gill was a tall man with flowing blonde hair. This was not peculiar, but his face was. Divided by a distinct line, one half of the mans face was blue, the other red. However, Rukuma was not shaken.  
  
"I am not your friend, Gill," he said, his monstrous tones shaking the foundation of the hallway, "I have come here for a single reason: to challenge you. Your empire would be useful to me, but not with you as leader. That is why I will challenge you to a fight for the leadership of the Illuminati!"  
  
Gill smiled.  
  
"As you wish..." 


End file.
